1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning devices and particularly to portable alarm devices which are capable of being set to operate after a predetermined time interval.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the hazards encountered by a sportsman, such as a boater or hunter who sets out on a trip of a selected duration and who encounters unforeseen and unexpected difficulties and is unable to return at the expected time, is the inability to communicate such difficulties as well as his location to that rescue or assistance may be rendered. When unforeseen mishaps do occur, a lack of knowledge as to the whereabouts or routes taken by the sportsman can make rescue attempts extremely difficult, prolonging them so that they may last for several days and frequently these attempts end as disasters, as injury and even death may occur before the rescuers arrive on the scene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,954, issued Oct. 2, 1962 to Jorritsma discloses a portable signal device which may be worn by individuals and which may be actuated by the user when lost. The device includes a flashing light and an audible horn alarm to signal the location of the lost individual. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,117, issued May 30, 1967 to Mason discloses a visual marker or beacon. A plurality of the devices are carried by a hiker or other sportsman and are placed periodically along the path of travel to provide an indication of the fastest course leading to a prescribed area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,732, issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Herrick shows a security device to be used by people who are old or live alone. The device includes a clock which measures one or more preselected time periods and is adapted to actuate an alarm when a preselected time period has elapsed to indicate inactivity in the dwelling.